The Prettiest Star
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: Lisia, a young girl from Sootopolis City, wants to become the best Pokemon Coordinator on the planet. Will she and her Altaria Ali become the very best like no one ever was? Written together with Whiscash and ChloboShoka. (NotYourRivalShipping, Chaz x Lisia)
1. Fluffy Fun Time

On a warm evening in Sootopolis City, a young girl was taking a walk through her hometown. "I don't know... Shall I start with Treecko?" she asked herself. "Torchic is cute too, and let's not forget Mudkip! Uncle Wallace said Mudkip would be the best choice!"

Tomorrow, Lisia would be celebrating her tenth birthday. Like most children who turn ten, she would start her journey to become a Pokemon Trainer by going to Littleroot Town to get her first Pokemon from Professor Birch, who offered beginning trainers three Pokemon to choose from. Her uncle Wallace, who was the Sootopolis City Gym Leader and a Top Coordinator, said Mudkip would be the best choice, but somehow, none of the three options stood out to the young girl.

When she got close to the Cave of Origin's entrance, Lisia noticed the old man blocking the entrance towards the dangerous cave. "Hey, Lisia, come over here!" he shouted at the girl.

"Um... Hello, what's that thing you're holding?" the energetic girl asked.

"I'm glad I saw you there! I heard from your uncle that you're leaving this town to become a Pokemon Trainer tomorrow! Anyways, my brother and his wife run the local Day Care on the other side of this city and they found a Pokemon Egg this morning! Since you're the most talented child who's going to become a Pokemon Trainer, I want you to have this egg!" he explained, while handing over the object.

"Wow, thank you so much!" Lisia said. "What Pokemon is in it?"

"I don't know..." the old man answered. "But you might even find out tonight, it's about to hatch! I wanted you to have it before it hatched, since a baby Pokemon will see the first person he sees as its mother. My brother said it'll probably hatch in less than thirty minutes, good luck on your journey!"

After thanking the town elder, the girl quickly ran towards the Sootopolis Gym to tell her uncle about the egg she obtained. However, when she was about to knock on the door, the egg in her hands started moving. When the eggshells fell off, fluffy white wings emerged from that what remained of the egg.

And so, a small, blue baby bird was sitting in Lisia's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Blu! Swablu!" he squealed, while the young girl stared at the Pokemon that was given to her.

"OH MY ARCEUS, IT'S A SWABLU! A SWABLU! HE'S SO CUTE!" Lisia screamed. "HE'S SO CUTE AND FLUFFY!"

Swablu has always been a special Pokemon to Lisia. After all, this Pokemon would evolve into Altaria, her favourite Pokemon ever since she was a baby. On New Year's Eve nine years ago, she saw a flock of wild Altaria fly around the moon. Despite the fact that she was only a baby back then, she never forgot the marvellous sight. She always told her parents that she wanted to train an Altaria someday, but they told her to not get her hopes up. However, overconfident as she was, Lisia knew she was going to obtain one someday. And now, her dream came true! Instead of starting her journey with a standard starter like Mudkip, her first Pokemon was a fluffy baby Swablu.

"Hi Swablu, I'm Lisia," the young girl said, while wrapping her arms around her baby Pokemon. "I'm going to name you Ali! After all, that's what the cry of an Altaria sounds like."

"Blu?" the baby bird asked, while enjoying the warm feeling of his trainer's hug.

"Yes, your name is Ali! Because when you evolve, you're going to be a fabulous Altaria!" Lisia explained, while walking home. "You're so cute!" she squealed, while giving the Pokemon a kiss on his forehead. Then, the baby bird jumped up and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Then, a young man wearing a white costume opened the door of the Gym. "Lisia, why did I hear shouting outside?" he asked.

"Sorry, Uncle Wallace! I'm just excited because I already got my first Pokemon! Look!" Lisia said, while holding the baby Swablu in her hands. "This is Ali!"

"Wow, how did you get a Swablu?" the Gym Leader asked. "Weren't you going to get a Mudkip from Professor Birch tomorrow?"

"Well, the town elder near the Cave of Origin gave me this egg he got from the owner of the local Day Care. He heard I'm going to become a Pokemon Trainer and wanted me to have it. Then, it hatched and this little baby was born!" Lisia explained, while getting another kiss on the cheek from her Swablu. "Would you like to say hi to Ali, uncle Wallace?"

"Hi Ali!" Wallace said, while petting the Pokemon on his wing. "It looks like my niece already loves you a whole lot! I'm sure she'll be a great trainer for you!"

The next day, it was time for her to prove her uncle right. After being dropped off in Littleroot Town by her mother's Skarmory, she wanted to see Professor Birch to ask where she could get some Poke Balls. However, when she was about to knock on the door of a small laboratory, she noticed nobody was inside. There was a note on the open door. "Dear visitor, I am studying wild Pokemon in the grass just outside of town. I will be back in the evening. Professor Birch."

And so, Lisia decided to see if she could find the professor. Within five minutes, she reached the exit of the town and heard a deep voice. "HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!"

The young girl quickly ran towards the grass and saw a Zigzagoon biting and scratching a young man with a brown beard and a white lab coat. Then, he noticed the Swablu on her shoulder. "Hey kid, I see you're a Pokemon Trainer!" he said. "You need to help me to get rid of this Zigzagoon!"

"But I've never battled before, and my Swablu was only just born yesterday!" Lisia protested. "What am I supposed to do? Ali hasn't even learned how to fly yet!"

"Just attack that wild bastard, the Zigzagoon here are very weak! But since I don't have any Pokemon with me, I can't defend myself!" Professor Birch answered.

"Okay then..." Lisia muttered, hoping that her Pokemon wouldn't get hurt. She put her Swablu on the ground. "Ali, are you sure we should do this?" The bird nodded, wanting to make his trainer proud.

"Ali, use your Peck!" Lisia shouted. And so, the baby bird hopped towards the Zigzagoon and started stabbing it repeatedly with his beak, causing the Normal-type Pokemon to flee in fear.

"You did it!" Lisia cheered, while grabbing her Pokemon. "You won your first battle!"

While the young girl from Sootopolis City hugged her Swablu, the man walked up to her. "Thank you so much, that wild Zigzagoon attacked me because I had some Pokemon food in my backpack that I bought for the Pokemon in my lab, and I wouldn't give it to Zigzagoon!"

"Are you alright?" Lisia asked.

"Yeah, it's fine... By the way, I'm Professor Birch, who are you?" he said.

"I'm Lisia, a beginning trainer from Sootopolis City," the young girl answered. Then, she explained how she got her Swablu and why she was looking for the professor.

"Wow, that's a very unique Pokemon to begin with! Swablu is quite rare, you're very lucky to have one!" Professor Birch said. "I just so happen to have five empty Poke Balls with me that I bought at the Poke Mart in Oldale Town, you can have them as a reward for saving me!"

"Thank you so much!" Lisia said.

"I can tell you're a talented trainer! In a situation of panic, you immediately know what to do, even though your Swablu can't fly yet!" the Professor said. "Most opponents in Hoenn will be much stronger than that Zigzagoon, but I'm sure you can handle them once you battle more often."

"Thank you, but Ali's the one deserving the credits!" Lisia answered. "Anyways, could you please tell me where the closest Gym is?"

"There's a Gym in Rustboro City," the professor answered. "Roxanne, the Gym Leader, specializes in Rock-type Pokemon. I think it's best if you catch another Pokemon before challenging her, since Swablu is weak against Rock-type moves. There's also Norman in Petalburg City, but he's too strong for beginning trainers, he only accepts challenges when you have at least four other Gym Badges."

"Well, thanks to your Poke Balls, I should be able to," Lisia said. "But where is Rustboro City? All I know is that I needed to head north to reach Oldale Town, but I have no idea where to go next."

"Don't worry, I have a map of Hoenn with me. You can have it, I have another one in my lab," Professor Birch offered. "And hey, I'll come to Oldale with you, so I can buy some more Pokemon food and feed that poor hungry Zigzagoon!"

"Wow, thank you so much! You're so nice and fun!" Lisia said. "By the way, what were you researching until you got attacked by that Zigzagoon?"

"Well, lots of older Pokemon professors stay in their laboratory all the time. I prefer doing fieldwork, which means that I choose to observe wild Pokemon in their natural habitat. I wanted to know if Pokemon liked this new brand of Pokemon food. It's specifically made for Grass-type Pokemon, but there were reports of other Pokemon eating and enjoying it as well. Because of that, I fed it to a wild Wurmple and a Poochyena to see for myself. They liked it and I wanted to take the rest of the bag of food home for a Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip at the lab, it was supposed to be their dinner. However, that Zigzagoon attacked me because he smelled the food and wanted it," the professor explained. "If it wasn't for you, those three Pokemon would have to go to sleep without dinner!"

"My uncle Wallace told me you're one of the most talented young Pokemon researchers, and that you recently got your PhD at the University of Pokemon Science in Violet City in Johto! And you're not just smart, you're also really kind and fun!" Lisia said.

"Wait, Wallace is your uncle?" the professor asked. "No wonder she's smart enough to win a battle with a baby Swablu that hasn't learned how to fly yet!" he thought.

"Yes, I grew up in Sootopolis and often helped him to take care of the Pokemon in his Gym!" she said. "And he's also a teacher at the Pokemon Trainer's School in Sootopolis, where young children learn more about Pokemon until they're old enough to travel on their own."

"Well, that certainly explains where your talents as a trainer come from!" Professor Birch said.

Then, a pink Pokemon bounced on the young professor's head. Then, it quickly sprang up towards Lisia and sat on her head too.

"What's that, Professor Birch?" the girl from Sootopolis City asked.

"That's a Hoppip! But what is she doing here?" the professor asked himself. "That Pokemon usually resides in grasslands and forests in Kanto and Johto! The wind might've brought her here!"

Lisia grabbed the small Grass-type Pokemon and looked her in her eyes. "She's so cute! She looks like a fun Pokemon!" Then, she hugged the Pokemon she only just met a second ago.

"She is!" Professor Birch confirmed. "Hey, this would be a great catch for your upcoming Gym Battle! Roxanne's Rock-types won't stand a chance against a strong Grass-type!"

"Hoppip, how would you like to be friends?" Lisia asked. "I'm sure you'll get along with Ali!"

"Swa Swablu!" the baby bird cheered, while sitting on his trainer's left shoulder.

"Hoppip!" the small Grass Pokemon shouted, while hovering toward the grass on the ground.

"Is that a no?" Lisia asked, while feeling rejected. "That wouldn't be fun at all, I want that cutie!" she thought, while a tear was about to flow from her left eye.

"No, Hoppip wants to battle you! If you can catch her the old-fashioned way, she wants to be yours!" Professor Birch explained.

"Yay!" Lisia cheered. "It would be so nice if Ali can win another battle, and then I'll have an adorable new Pokemon!"

Quickly, Ali hopped towards his opponent and jabbed her with his beak. Hoppip was hurt, but had enough energy left to battle. The cottonweed-like Pokemon quickly retaliated with a Tackle, quickly sending Ali towards a tree.

However, Ali was able to avoid being knocked against the branches. He tried flapping around his wings and stayed airborne for a few seconds. It wasn't enough to truly fly, but enough to not be knocked against a tree. "Ali, that's so awesome, I knew you could do it!" Lisia cheered.

Then, the young trainer knew what to do. "Ali, let's put Hoppip to sleep with your Sing!" she commanded. And so, a lullaby emerged from Ali's mouth, quickly causing the pink Pokemon to start snoring. At that moment, Lisia threw a Poke Ball, hoping that Hoppip would be her new Pokemon.

After moving a bit, both Professor Birch and Lisia held their breath in anxiety. Then, a light went up in the middle of the Poke Ball, indicating that Hoppip had been caught! "YAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" the girl from Sootopolis cheered, while giving Ali another tight hug to celebrate victory.

"Congratulations!" Professor Birch said, while shaking Lisia's hand. "You did it all by yourself, without any advice! You're really talented! Your uncle will be so proud of you when he hears this!"

Two weeks later, Lisia reached Rustboro City and was ready to challenge Roxanne. While Ali finally learned to fly, Hoppip also grew stronger every day. It was almost ten o'clock in the evening and our hero was watching television in the Pokemon Center where she would stay at night.

Then, she recognized a familiar face on the screen. Her uncle Wallace was standing in a big arena, with his opponent being a man with a blue costume and a classy mustache, Juan. Wallace's Milotic used some very special Water moves and outshone the opponent's Walrein. A group of judges was constantly rating the Pokemon's moves and showed a great preference for the beautiful sea serpent that Lisia helped to take care of back in Sootopolis City.

Then, Lisia felt a sudden burst of inspiration. "Hey Ali, don't you think this looks way more fun than battles? Here, you can see both pure strength and beauty, and it looks like the Pokemon and trainers are both having so much fun! I want to be a coordinator too, just like uncle Wallace and that other man!"

Ali, who was also mesmerized by the breathtakingly beautiful Blizzard, nodded and kissed his trainer's cheek. "Swa Swa!" the bird cheered.

"That's settled then, Ali! I'm going to be the best coordinator on the planet! I'm not gonna challenge Roxanne anymore, I really don't think she's having as much fun as we will when we earn our first Ribbon!" Lisia decided.

Then, she walked up to Nurse Joy. "Do you know where I can participate in a Contest? I don't know where to go..." the young trainer from Sootopolis asked.

"In three weeks, there's one in Slateport City! You can go back through Petalburg Forest and ask Mr. Briney to sail to that city, and you'll have plenty of time to practice!" the nurse answered. "And I'm sure that Swablu on your shoulder will do well, he's such a cutie!"

"Yay, thank you so much!" Lisia said, while Ali wrapped his wings around his trainer's neck for a hug. "Ali is very happy with your compliment, that's so sweet!"

"Well, he deserves it, he's so cute! And so are you!" Nurse Joy said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you'd be a superstar in ten years from now!"

"Wow, thank you!" Lisia answered. "If that happens, I owe it all to Ali, Hoppip and the other Pokemon I'll catch in the future!"

Then, Lisia took a look at the clock and noticed it was children's bed time. She wanted to be in bed before the nasty adult parties would take place in the Pokemon Center. She didn't know what kind of naughty stuff would go on there, but she definitely knew it wasn't fun for her or Ali. Because of that, she changed into her pyjamas and quickly fell asleep. And so did Ali.


	2. Dragonbreath

Three weeks after deciding to become a coordinator, Lisia sat down in the Contest Hall in Slateport City. She just obtained her Contest Pass and got registered as a participant. In thirty minutes, she would participate in the appeal round of her first Contest.

"Are you nervous, Ali?" Lisia asked.

"Swa Swablu!" Ali replied, while moving his wings around. Luckily, thanks to some proper training, Ali was now fully capable of flying and had been taught a few more moves.

"Yeah, I admit that I'm nervous," Lisia. "But you're an awesome Pokemon, you're going to win me that Ribbon!"

Then, a blonde-haired young man in a blue costume sat next to Lisia. "Hey, you look so pretty, and that Swablu is so cute!" he said. Meanwhile, his Machop walked up to Ali and started flexing her muscles.

"Thank you!" Lisia said. "I'm Lisia and this is my Swablu, Ali!"

"Hi Lisia, I'm Chaz and this is Macherie, my Machop!" the boy replied. "She's my dad's Machoke's newborn daughter, she's three months old now."

"Are you also here for the Contest?" Lisia asked.

"Yeah, it's my first time, I only just started my journey some weeks ago," Chaz explained, while Macherie tried to take a sneak peek at Ali's butt.

"Hey, mine too!" Lisia answered. "I'm glad you're here, talking is a good way to kill time and distract me from the nervousness!"

"Yeah, you seem really nice, and you're so pretty!" Chaz said, while enjoying the sight of the blue-haired girl in her strapless white summer dress.

"Thanks, you look nice as well!" Lisia said. "And Macherie looks well-trained, those muscles sure look tough!"

"Thanks, we've been training really hard for this Contest, I'm sure we're gonna win!" Chaz answered. Meanwhile, Ali was annoyed by Macherie's bad flirting attempts, including the not-so-subtle flexing. The baby bird dug his head into Lisia's neck and wrapped his wings around her shoulder.

"Yay, that's the spirit! I think we're both gonna win!" Lisia cheered, while raising her arms in joy. "And we'll be fun friends, you're so nice!"

"But there can only be one winner! I really like you, you're an awesome friend, but you're also my rival," Chaz countered.

"But rivalry isn't fun! Why can't we all have fun together?" Lisia asked.

"Because only one coordinator can win that ribbon, and it's gonna be me!" Chaz bragged.

"Well, I still think you can do that without considering yourself a rival. I still want to have fun together, even if just one person wins!" Lisia said.

Fifteen minutes later, Lisia walked up to the stage where her first appeal round would take place. Chaz just impressed the judges with Macherie's bodybuilding skills and it was Ali's turn to make sure his trainer's first Contest would be a success.

And so, the baby Swablu covered the entire Contest Hall in a protective veil, preventing them from falling asleep when finishing off the combo his trainer came up with. Then, he started signing a beautiful, calming lullaby. However, nobody fell asleep because of his previous move and everybody was able to enjoy the soothing melody.

After several other Pokemon tried to appeal to the judges, Lisia and Chaz were awaiting the results in the Contest Hall.

"I'm so nervous... I hope the judges liked this... I love Ali's singing and I'm sure others will enjoy it too, but I have no idea if this is what the judges want to see in an appeal round..." Lisia said.

"Aww, I'm sure they loved it!" Chaz said. "But that doesn't change the fact that there can only be one winner, and that's me!"

Ten minutes later, they heard an announcement. "Attention contestants, these are the four coordinators who made it through the next rounds: Chaz..."

While Lisia gave her new friend a tight hug, they listened what their potential opponents in the next round would be. "Jean, Anthony, and... Lisia! The first semifinal will be between Anthony and Lisia. After that, Jean will battle Chaz."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Lisia shouted, while Chaz, Ali and Macherie simultaneously ended up getting glomped a bit too tight, even though they didn't mind.

And so, five minutes later, Ali was ready to attain victory. His opponent was one of the most pathetic Pokemon Lisia ever saw. It was a Magikarp, a red fish that was incapable of putting up a proper fight. By doing a comedic stunt of flopping around without water, his trainer Anthony was able to make it through the appeal round, but this Pokemon was completely incapable of attacking properly.

"You're going down, bitch! They call me the Killer Clown, nobody ever defeated me and my Magikarp in a Contest!" Anthony shouted. Lisia had a hard time not laughing at her opponent's giant red nose and white face paint. However, she was also frightened by his evil-looking eyebrows, the dark black shade around his eyes and his evil grin.

"Ali, let's show him the beauty of your Peck!" Lisia cheered. And so, the weak fish got stabbed all over his body and instantly collapsed. The judges quickly stated that Lisia was the first finalist today.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" the young coordinator shouted, while giving her Swablu her famous Hug Attack, which the baby bird greatly enjoyed.

Meanwhile, Anthony was much less happy about the outcome. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Magikarp, you fucking suck, I should've never caught you!" Then, while returning his Pokemon to his Poke Ball, he started crying. His white face paint came off and he was recognizable for everyone in the audience. Quickly, a police officer, a Breloom and a Growlithe came off the stands and jumped on the battlefield.

"Anthony! Now your face paint is off, I recognize you! I arrest you for scaring several children in your clown costume and stealing their money and Poke Balls! And for robbing several Poke Marts without your clown costume on!" Officer Jenny said, while her Breloom's Spore made it easy for her to drag Anthony to prison.

While Chaz walked towards the battlefield, Lisia wished him luck. "I'll see you in the finals!" he answered.

"That would be so much fun!" Lisia said. However, when she walked towards the stands, she was not so certain about that. "I don't want to defeat my new friend, it would be so painful... I hope he loses, so I can win without having to beat him! He's so nice!"

However, Chaz faced an easy opponent as well. His Machop's Karate Chop was too much for Jean's Cacnea. Lisia knew she had to face the opponent she hoped to avoid.

After a short rest, both opponents were ready to fight for the ribbon. While Chaz didn't want friendship to stand in the way of his victory, Lisia felt bad about this. However, she still wanted that ribbon. "I didn't want to face you, but let's at least try to make it the most fun Contest match ever!" Lisia suggested.

"I'm sure we can do that! Macherie, use your Karate Chop!" Chaz commanded. However, the Machop refused to follow her trainer's orders. Because of her strong feelings for Ali, she didn't want to hurt the small bird Pokemon.

"Hey, Macherie! What's wrong? Use your Karate Chop!" Chaz shouted. Macherie decided to attack the Swablu against her will, but not at full power. That way, she hoped to avoid hurting the Pokemon she loved. However, she didn't know her own power and smacked Ali against the wall. The bird was unable to evolve, since he wasn't a very fast flier yet.

"Ali, no!" Lisia shouted. Her Pokemon was in a great deal of pain and the judges subtracted points, since Macherie combined both power and cleverness in a forceful punch. Meanwhile, tears started flowing from the Machop's eyes. She hurt the Pokemon she wanted to be together with. Even though Ali never reciprocated her flirtatious attempts, she still loved the little blue bird.

Then, both Pokemon started glowing simultaneously. While shrouded in white light, they both grew and changed into tougher-looking creatures. Ali finally turned into the Pokemon of his trainer's dreams, Altaria. Macherie looked even more buff and muscular and was a Machoke now.

"Yay, Ali! This is so awesome, I'm sure we'll win!" Lisia cheered. "And you've got the type advantage!" Lisia screamed, while resisting the immense temptation to run towards the battlefield and hug her newly evolved Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Chaz was also proud of his Pokemon. "That Karate Chop is so strong!" he thought. Then, he offered his Pokemon to quit the battle. "Macherie, I saw your tears... I know you love Ali. You can't fight love, I understand if you want to quit."

However, the Machoke refused to leave the battlefield. "Ma Machoke!" she shouted.

"You want to battle for me? You understand that a good fight is fine for Pokemon as long as it's done in a respectful way? If you're sure, we'll go for it!" Chaz said, while his Pokemon nodded. "Macherie, let's try your Rock Slide!"

Rocks came falling down, trying to strike Ali. However, the bird quickly dodged the rocks. "Ali, now hit her with your Dragonbreath!" Lisia commanded. Dragonbreath was a move that every Altaria learns upon evolving. A green blast was shot at Macherie, who was unable to avoid such a quick blow. A lot of points were deducted by the judges, giving Lisia and Ali a slight edge.

"Macherie, you can do it! Let's give him your Submission!" Chaz tried. The strong, muscular Pokemon grabbed Ali and started rolling around. However, the now lightning-fast flier escaped from his opponent's grab, costing Macherie even more points.

Then, Lisia knew how to finish this off. "Ali, let's give her your strongest Fury Attack!" The newly evolved bird jabbed his rolling opponent several times with his beak. She tried to avoid the blows by rolling further, but the attacks were too fast and effective.

Macherie was able to stand up, even though Chaz was almost out of points. However, Ali decided to shoot one last Dragonbreath at the Fighting-type, who fell down on the ground and couldn't get up.

"Machoke is unable to battle! The winners are Altaria and Lisia!" head judge Mr. Contesta said.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Lisia shouted again, while raising her hands and being happier than ever before. She ran at her Altaria and hugged him, while Ali wrapped his wings around his trainer's back. "You're so cute and beautiful and awesome and fluffy!" Lisia screamed. "I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Meanwhile, Chaz returned his Pokemon to her Poke Ball. "Macherie, you did an amazing job! You put up a good fight against the Pokemon you love, and that with a giant type disadvantage!" Then, he walked up to his opponent. "Lisia, you deserved this win. You raised your Pokemon really well, and you're so smart!"

"Yeah!" Mr. Contesta agreed. "Making such smart use of Dragonbreah when your Pokemon only just learned it... That takes a lot of skill! Here's your first ribbon!"

After thanking the head judge, Lisia and Chaz walked out of the Contest Hall and sat down in a nearby park. "Chaz, sorry that you didn't win today. I really didn't like it when you won the semifinal, because it meant we had to battle. And I hate it if I take away a friend's ribbon..." Lisia muttered, while tears started streaming down from her face.

"Lisia, you deserve that ribbon more than I do! You didn't take anything away from me!" Chaz said, while putting his arm on his new friend's shoulder. Meanwhile, Ali wrapped his wing around her back.

"Thanks," Lisia said. "I'm happy that I won, and I'm so proud of Ali! But I just wish you could've won too..."

"Lisia, there can only be one winner, that's just the way it works in both battles and Contests," Chaz replied. "And the most important thing is that you had fun and learned something, that you gained something positive from this Contest. Even though I didn't win, I definitely did. This was an amazing battle, Macherie evolved and I learned a lot about Contests by just participating for the first time. And hey, a second place in your first Contest ever isn't bad, right?"

"You're right," Lisia said, while the tears slowly stopped flowing. "The battle was so awesome and tense and cool and gorgeous! And I'm so proud of Ali, he did so well and even evolved! And now that he's an Altaria, his flying skills are so much better!"

"Yeah! It doesn't matter if only one person wins, if we all have a good time! And sure, I'm sad that I lost, but this is part of life. I'll lose more often in the future, and so will you. And so did everyone, even the best coordinators in the world!" Chaz explained.

"Yeah, my uncle Wallace must've lost a few times too!" Lisia said.

"Uncle Wallace? He's your uncle?" Chaz asked.

"Yeah, he is!" Lisia answered. "Before I started traveling, I used to help him out at the Gym by feeding the Pokemon and training with them. And he's a teacher at the Pokemon Trainer's School."

Then, the two friends decided to take a walk and continue their way to Mauville City. This time, Ali flew next to Lisia, since he was too big to sit on her shoulder after evolving. However, an hour later, a scary clown jumped out of the bushes, scaring the two young coordinators.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Lisia screamed, while Ali dug his face above Lisia's chest and put his wings around her waist, looking for protection with his trainer.

"Lisia, you humiliated me in front of everyone in Slateport City! How, it's time to pay! Hand over all your money right now!" Anthony screamed.

"How did you get out of jail?" Chaz asked, while being incapable of hiding his fear. He was still shaking on his feet.

"You too, kid! Hand over all your money!" the killer clown snapped. "And hey, escaping is easy when Officer Jenny is distracted, she was having sex with another officer Jenny and forgot to lock the prison cell they put me in!"

"Sex? What is sex?" Lisia asked.

"Stop your stupid questions and just hand over your money! Or do you want me to use my strongest Pokemon and force you to pay?" Anthony asked.

"Fine! Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you!" Chaz lied.

"You can't battle, your Machoke got defeated and there's no way she could've rested enough to battle!" Anthony trolled.

"Yeah, but Lisia's Altaria can do it!" Chaz countered.

"Alright, you asked for it!" the clown screamed. "Magikarp, go!"

"Huh? The Contest was only a few hours ago, doesn't that Pokemon need some rest first?" Lisia asked, in all her childish innocence.

"I don't care! Magikarp can still beat the fuck out of you!" Anthony screamed. "I don't care if my Pokemon get hurt, I only care about winning!"

"Well, then there's only one way to prove you wrong..." Lisia said. "I don't want to hurt your cute little fish, but if I can teach you a lesson, maybe you won't let it get hurt anymore." Then, Ali jabbed the red Water Pokemon with his beak. One Peck attack was enough to knock out the fish that was splashing on the land, since there was no water around.

"Grrr..." Anthony muttered, while putting Magikarp back in his Poke Ball. "Fuck you, this isn't over! Next time we meet, I will get my revenge on you!" Then, the clown ran away, never to be seen in Slateport City again. After all, there, he knew he would immediately get arrested.

"Lisia, that was so cool! That killer clown wasn't even threatening after all!" Chaz said, while Ali and his trainer gave each other another hug.

"Aww, Ali and Chaz, I love you so much! You're so awesome and cute and fun!" Lisia cheered, while giving her two best friends another tight hug. Then, they walked onwards to Mauville City, ready for more adventures, Contests, victories and fun.


	3. New Lessons And New Friends

Almost a year after she started her journey, Lisia found herself back in Slateport City, the place where her career as a coordinator started. By now, she had five ribbons and was ready to participate in the Grand Festival, which would start today. A lot happened during the past twelve months. She also lost during three Contests and learned a lot from that, but mostly enjoyed the sweet taste of victory. She mostly travelled on her own with just Ali by her side, but sometimes, Chaz tagged along for a few days. Her Hoppip was now a Skiploom, thanks to proper training and lots of love. She also caught another Pokemon, a Gloom. And now, Wallace's talented niece was ready to take Hoenn by storm and win the Grand Festival.

"Do you think I have a chance?" Lisia asked, while she and Chaz were waiting in the Pokemon Center next to the Contest Hall.

"Sure!" Chaz answered. "But remember, this is only your first time! I've never heard of people who won their very first Grand Festival! It's already an amazing achievement that we both made it this far!"

"Yeah, but now I'm here, I want to win! Of course having fun is the most important, but winning is more fun than losing!" Lisia said.

"But the most fun will be there when I beat you in the final!" Chaz teased.

"But that's not fun at all! Right, Ali?" Lisia said, while her bird Pokemon softly jabbed Chaz with his beak.

"Oh, Lisia! That hurts! You have to take me to a hospital!" Chaz laughed, pretending to be in a great deal of pain.

"Oh no! Shall I call Nurse Joy?" Lisia asked.

"No, just kidding!" Chaz said.

An hour of laughing and teasing and another three hours of appeals later, the two young friends knew they both made it to the next round. While Lisia was waiting to battle an old nemesis again in less than an hour, she watched Chaz fight a purple-haired teenager with a Banette. Since Macherie wouldn't be able to put up a proper fight against the Ghost type, she joined her crush Ali and his trainer.

They saw Chaz's Growlithe getting struck with a strong Shadow Ball. "Wow, I hope I don't have to face that girl in the next round!" Lisia thought. "She's strong... I'm sure it's not her first time participating!"

"I'm sad about Growlithe being in pain, but it's so much fun staring at Ali's butt!" Macherie thought. Luckily, she was able to avoid the tendency of complimenting the bird on his rear end. "Will I ever be able to seduce him? This is such a great chance, but I don't want to rush and ruin it..."

Meanwhile, Ali looked around and noticed that Macherie still hadn't stopped staring at his tail feathers. "Oh no, when will she understand that I'm just not interested? This is getting creepier every time Lisia meets Chaz, why can't that Machoke just stop?"

Then, the judges took away Growlithe's last little bit of points. "Fantina and Banette are the winners!" head judge Mr. Contesta said, followed by Mr. Sukizo. "Remarkable!"

Only a while later, the roles were reversed. Chaz and Macherie were sitting on the stands, hoping that their friend could do a better job.

"So we meet again?" Anthony taunted. "You humiliated me several times, but this time, things will be different!"

"Why? All you have is that Magikarp!" Lisia teased. "I heard that you're only here because you stole Ribbons from little kids! There's no way you can win five Ribbons with just that Magikarp!"

"I DIDN'T STEAL RIBBONS FROM LITTLE KIDS!" the killer clown screamed.

"And what about the time you got arrested for doing that, and got lucky that the two Officer Jenny in Lilycove City weren't paying attention? Just like how you escaped in Slateport when we met!" Lisia asked.

"I'm so lucky those two were having sex!" Anthony thought. Then, he hurled a Poke Ball. Much to Lisia's surprise, this wasn't a Magikarp! Instead, a scary pantomime emerged from the red and white ball. "Mr. Mime!" the Pokemon screamed.

"How did you get that Pokemon? Did you steal it from some kid?" Lisia asked.

"And so what if I did? You have no proof!" the clown trolled, knowing that all his opponent's accusations were right. "Just shut up and start the match!"

"Okay then!" Lisia said, while Ali graciously flew towards the battlefield. "Let's start with a Draco Meteor!" Colourful stones came down from the sky, being too fast to evade for the mime. And so, the Killer Clown and his Pokemon immediately lost half of their points!

"Mr. Mime, let's try your Light Screen!" Anthony tried. However, since there was no direct attack to shield, he lost even more points.

"Ali, let's try a Fire Blast!" Lisia commanded. "But be sure to hit him on his back!" Then, the Altaria flew around to avoid hitting the screen and struck his opponent with scorching flames. This caused the Psychic type to lose all his points and collapse as well, marking victory for the young talent from Sootopolis City.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Lisia screamed, while feeling fluffy wings being wrapped around her.

Meanwhile, Anthony was screaming at his Pokemon. "Mr. Mime, you fucking suck! You're so weak! I should've never stolen you from that little girl in Mossdeep City, I should've taken her Lunatone! Fuck you, Mr. Mime!" Then, he grabbed his Poke Ball, returned the defeated Pokemon to the ball and ran away, hoping to avoid any potential police officers guarding the Contest Hall.

A few minutes later, both Lisia and Chaz were taking a break in the hallway. "I'm so sorry that you lost, Chaz... This really isn't fun, despite my win!" Lisia cried.

"It's okay... That girl was way too strong for me! But I'm sure you can beat her! The way you beat that stupid clown was so cool!" Chaz answered, hinting at his friend's next opponent.

"Well, if you really think so... Beating Anthony is nothing special!" Lisia protested.

"Sure! I've seen you win several Ribbons, and you're the most talented young coordinator I've ever seen!" Chaz said.

"Well, if you put it that way... I suppose you're right," Lisia said, while hugging her friend. "Maybe I am pretty awesome! That compliment is fun!"

"Yeah, you are! Glad you finally realize it!" Chaz said.

Twenty minutes later, Lisia was ready to advance to the next round. This time, she decided to use her Skiploom, so Ali could get some rest while cheering on the stands with Chaz. "You're going down!" she said, while her opponent chose a purple Ghost-type.

"Skiploom, let's try a Solarbeam!" Lisia commanded. "That Haunter doesn't look impressive, I'm sure Skiploom can charge up without any trouble!" she thought.

On the stands, Chaz saw an unusual look in his friend's eyes. "She's more confident than usual... Maybe a bit too confident..."

However, Haunter wasn't as unimpressive as Lisia thought. A strong, shadowy blob was hurled at the Grass Pokemon, who was shot against the wall of the Contest Hall. Since she didn't even try to avoid the attack, this would cost a lot of points.

However, Skiploom was ready to turn the tables. "Now hit it with your Solarbeam!" her trainer commanded. However, Haunter quickly teleported himself towards the other side of the battlefield. Now, the ghost was hovering behind Skiploom and struck with a strong Shadow Punch. The fast and powerful movement were costing Lisia even more points, as well as the missing Solarbeam.

"Wow... I've been too cocky, this Haunter is stronger than I thought... But I'm sure we can still find a way to beat it!" Lisia said. "Skiploom, let's try your Aerial Ace, I'm sure that will hurt a lot!"

However, Fantina found a way to prevent a never missing attack from dealing any serious damage. "Haunter, when Skiploom gets close, use your Thunder!" And so, the Pokemon with the yellow flower on her head fell down on the ground.

"Skiploom is unable to battle! The winners are Fantina and her Haunter!" head judge Mr. Contesta decided.

"No!" Lisia cried, while she ran towards her Skiploom. She quickly grabbed the Pokemon, gave her a kiss on the forehead and ran towards the Pokemon Center. Of course, Chaz followed her on the way there.

While tears were flowing down from Lisia's eyes, Chaz put his arm on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's okay that you lost, Fantina is just more experienced than you!"

"It's not okay, I let Skiploom down!" Lisia cried. "I underestimated that Haunter!"

"Maybe I went a bit over the top with the compliments just before that match, it's also my fault you were too cocky..." Chaz admitted.

"No, it's my fault. I should've known I wasn't strong enough to beat her, or at least that I should never underestimate someone like her," Lisia acknowledged.

"Well, that's very mature of you. I think you learned a lot during this Grand Festival, and so did I. I lost too, and I should've never made my best friend believe she's the best coordinator in the world when it's only her first Grand Festival," Chaz said.

"I love you, Chaz!" Lisia said, while hugging both her friend and her Altaria. Then, she planted her lips on both of their cheeks.

"I love you too," Chaz responded.

Then, Chaz walked up to the desk and got a Poke Ball from Nurse Joy. "Your Machoke doing fine, she just needs a bit of rest," the nurse said.

"Thanks!" Chaz answered. "I'm sure Macherie and I will do a better job during the next Grand Festival!"

"I know you will!" Nurse Joy said. "Oh, and you and that girl with the Altaria are such a cute couple!"

"A couple? We're just friends!" Chaz protested.

"Suuuure," Nurse Joy said. "You'll find out when you're a bit older!"

When Chaz was putting his arm back on his friend's shoulder, Lisia asked him a question. "What does she mean with when we're a bit older?"

"I don't know..." Chaz said. Then, he suddenly started thinking about it. "If I'd have a girlfriend, Lisia would be perfect. She's kind, cute and really pretty!"

"Let's just ignore that stupid nurse, she's not making any sense to me!" Lisia said. "And if she does have a point, we'll find out when we're older!"

The next day, our heroes saw Fantina's Haunter evolve into Gengar on the big screen in the Pokemon Center. The Ghost Pokemon was able to detract all points of his opponent. Then, Lisia saw a familiar face giving out a golden cup to the winning Coordinator. "Hey, that's my uncle Wallace!" she said.

After the ceremony, the Gym Leader from Sootopolis entered the Pokemon Center and sat down next to his niece. "Lisia, it's so great to see you again! How was it?" he asked.

After giving her uncle a hug, she described the way she lost into detail, but also told him about her friend's comforting remarks and about the successful appeal round and the battle against Hoenn's most criminal clown. "Despite the loss, I'm still glad I participated!"

"It sounds like you learned a lot," her uncle said, while holding a fishing rod. "I actually have a present for you! With this, you can catch some nice new Pokemon!"

"Wow, thank you! Did you ever catch Pokemon with a rod?" Lisia asked.

"Well, this is the rod I caught my Milotic and my Luvdisc with..." her uncle explained. "And now, you're going to catch some awesome Pokemon with it!"

"Thank you so much!" Lisia said.

"You're welcome!" Wallace said. "But I've got to get back to the Gym, there's a challenger waiting for me! Bye!"

A while later, Lisia, Chaz, Ali and Macherie were sitting on the beach south from Slateport. While both of them had their swimwear on and their feet in the water, Lisia decided to try out her new rod. However, ten minutes later, she reeled in the empty rod. "Aww, the Pokemon here aren't fun! Why don't they want to be mine?"

"Um... Now I see it, I think you forgot to put a lure on!" Chaz said. Then, he handed her a green bag. "Put some of this Pokemon food on, I'm sure that'll attract some nice Water Pokemon!"

After thanking her friend, the young coordinator made a second attempt at fishing. This time, she felt that a small Pokemon was trying to pulling the rod, trying to grab the food. When she started reeling it in, she saw a small, blue Pokemon with a white tail. "Poli Poliwag!" the tiny Pokemon squealed.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Lisia cheered. "Hi there cutie, do you want to be fun friends with Lisia? You can also hug Ali, he's a real cutie!" she said, while pointing at the bird Pokemon that was observing his trainer's clumsy but eventually effective fishing behaviour.

However, the small tadpole decided to squirt some water in both Lisia's and Chaz's face. Then, the young girl hurled a Poke Ball in the air. "You wanna have fun that way? Okay, you've got it! Skiploom, I choose you!"

"Poli! Poliwag!" the small Water Pokemon screamed, while slapping his opponent repeatedly with his tail.

"Skiploom, let's try a Solarbeam! It might've gone wrong during that battle with Haunter, but I'm sure you can do it!" Lisia tried. She knew she was taking a giant risk, but wanted her Pokemon to feel confident in her skills again.

After evading the wild tadpole's Water Guns and Doubleslaps for a while, it was time to put a quick end to the battle. Skimploom unleashed a strong beam of light from her flower, causing the wild Pokemon to collapse instantly. The attack was simply too strong.

"Nice, Skiploom!" Lisia cheered, while hurling a Poke Ball at the wild Poliwag. After seeing the ball's shaking movements for a few seconds, she knew she captured her fourth Pokemon. "Yes, I've got... a Poliwag!" she screamed, while jumping in the air with her Skiploom and Altaria.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" Chaz said, while joining Ali and Skiploom, who were hugging their trainer.

"Thanks! This is really what I needed after that loss, getting a new friend is so much fun!" Lisia said, while Skiploom returned to her Poke Ball.

"Hey, maybe Poliwag could do well in your next Contest!" Chaz suggested.

"Why not? I'll train with my new friend and he'll enter when he's ready!" Lisia said. "I just know we're gonna have so much fun together! And he's so cute!"

"I'm sure you will! And I have a gift for you, I got this from an old man in Mossdeep City a few months ago! He told me you can make a Slowpoke or a Poliwhirl evolve with it. I think you should have it," Chaz said. He put a golden crown in his friend's hands. "This is a King's Rock. It's very rare. Put it on Poliwag's head when he's a Poliwhirl, I'm sure that'll make him happy."

"Thank you so much, that's so sweet!" Lisia said. Then, she, her friend and their Pokemon joined each other for a tight group hug. After losing in Slateport's Grand Festival, they were ready for more adventures, Contests and fun.


	4. Five Years

Five years have passed since Lisia started out her journey. She participated in several Grand Festivals in different regions, got further than during her first attempt, but never won a Ribbon Cup yet. Her team of Pokemon was expanded with a Raichu and an Ivysaur. Her Skiploom and Gloom evolved into Jumpluff and Bellossom now. The young coordinator from Sootopolis City often trained with her Pokemon, teaching them new combinations and techniques.

This year, she knew she had to win her first Ribbon Cup. During year's Grand Festival in Hoenn, she was able to make it to the final round for the first time in her life. And to make it more special, this year's tournament took place in Sootopolis City. On top of that, her opponent would be none other than her uncle Wallace!

And so, Lisia was waiting in the Pokemon Center. The next day, the biggest match of her life was about to take place. Her friend Chaz, who lost in the quarterfinals, was sitting next to her, putting his arm on his friend's shoulder.

"It was so scary!" Lisia screamed, while describing what happened on her way to the Pokemon Center after shopping for Pokemon Food. "That killer clown, Anthony... He jumped out of the bushes and tried to steal my money and my Poke Balls... Then, Poliwag jumped out of his Poke Ball and scared him away with a Doubleslap... And then he evolved! Look!"

The tadpole emerged from his trainer's Poke Ball. "Poli Poliwhirl!"

"Cool!" Chaz complimented. Then, he reached into his bag and grabbed a shiny, golden crown. "Hey, Lissi, I have an idea! Remember that King's Rock I gave you five years ago! I heard you can make a Poliwhirl evolve into a Politoed if you put that on his head!"

Then, before Lisia could even have a proper look at the gift, Poliwhirl quickly grabbed the crown out of her bag and put it on his head. The blue Pokemon was shrouded in a white light, causing him to change into a green frog. "Politoed Politoed!" the Pokemon screamed.

"He's... So... CUTE!" Lisia squealed. As usual, her cheeks turned red when she was fascinated by a Pokemon, usually a cute one.

"I know!" Chaz said. "But not as cute as you!"

Lisia quickly grabbed her friend, wrapped her arms around him and planted her lips on his cheek. However, instead of returning the kiss on the cheek, Chaz decided to move his mouth to her lips. Then, he gently rolled his tongue in her mouth.

"Wow, that was fun!" Lisia said. "I feel so warm and tingly and attractive... This was so cute! We should do that more often!" she screamed, while sticking her tongue in Chaz's mouth once again.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that..." Chaz thought. "That was so hot, I can't believe she did that so easily! Will she bang me that easily too?" he wondered. Then, he wanted to know something. "Lisia, did you think that was hot too? That was so sexy!"

The young girl from Sootopolis felt confused. Hot? Sexy? What did her friend mean? She felt warm, so that was certainly hot. But sexy? She didn't know what he was talking about. But whatever sexy meant, the kiss felt amazing! It was the cutest moment of her life.

Then, Politoed started to get enraged. While his trainer and her friend had a heavy blush on their faces, the frog wanted attention from his trainer and decided to squirt a bit of water in her face.

"Hey, sorry! Chaz's kiss was so amazing!" Lisia said. "Come here, little guy!" she said, while giving the Pokemon a hug as well. Then, Politoed was satisfied and had no problem going back in his Poke Ball.

Then, Chaz decided to give Lisia two pieces of paper. "Two tickets to the sauna, I won them in the Pokemon Center raffle when you were shopping for Pokemon food! Are you up for a relaxing afternoon?"

"I've never been to a sauna before... I'm sure it'll be fun!" Lisia said.

"Me neither, but with you, everything can be fun!" Chaz said.

And so, an hour later, our heroes were sitting in the jacuzzi in the Sootopolis Bubble Sauna. They had their arms wrapped around each other and both Macherie and Ali joined their trainers.

"Wow, this is so relaxing! And cuddling feels much nicer when you're naked, really intimate!" Lisia said.

"I agree," Chaz said. "That's why I took you here, and why I was so happy with my prize! I'm so glad we have privacy, there's nobody else here! I wouldn't want a bunch of strangers to see my dick!"

"Aww, you're so cute! And it's so relaxing!" Lisia said. "The way you're rubbing my belly, my back and my boobies... The warm water... This is exactly what I needed after these stressful battles!"

Then, Chaz knew he had to make his move. "Hey, Lissi, are you up for some fun?" he asked.

"Fun? I'm always up for fun!" Lisia said. "But what kind of fun?"

"You know... Fun!" Chaz said, hoping that Lisia would get the hint.

However, the young coordinator looked confused. What was it that her friend wanted to do?

"I'll show you!" Chaz said, while he planted his lips on the young coordinator's breasts. He never noticed that area of her body that much five years ago, but now, they were much bigger than back then. And of course, Chaz wasn't immune to natural urges.

"Aww, that's so cute! It feels so ticklish, wow! You're so funny!" Lisia cheered. Suddenly, she felt very warm. What surprise would Chaz have in store for her? She had no idea, but was enjoying every second of it.

Then, Chaz quickly moved his tongue towards his friend's mouth. Then, he grabbed the body part below his legs, a part that grew when Lisia's breasts popped out when she took off her bra. "Lissi, are you ready to let my key go into your lock? Then I'll open it for you!"

Then, Lisia quickly moved away from Chaz. She started looking around the jaccuzi. "What key? What lock? I don't see a key or a lock anywhere around here!"

Chaz smacked his hand on his forehead. "Lisia, you really don't get it, do you?" he asked.

"I don't see a key or a lock... I don't know what you're talking about. All I saw was that thingy between your legs, that looked fun!" she said.

"Did you like that?" Chaz asked. "Then there's still hope!" he thought. Then, he tried a different approach to fulfil his burning desire. "Don't you want to get even closer to me, Lisia? I love you, and I want to take our friendship to the next level!"

"Next level? But we're best friends, nothing is better than that!" Lisia said. "Come here, let's hug!"

And so, the young coordinator from Sootopolis City wrapped her arms around her friend, who put his hands on her breasts. "Wow, that's so soft and cuddly!" she said. Then, she grabbed Chaz's fun body part she only discovered today. "That feels funny, I've never felt something like this before!" she thought, while gently petting it.

"Wow, that's hot!" Chaz thought. "She might not understand what sex means, but I'll just enjoy this. This is still the farthest I've gotten with her. Next time, I'm sure I'll be able to explain sex to her!"

While Ali was trying to get Macherie to stop staring at his rear end, their trainers were talking about the Pokemon they caught during the past year. "Chaz, thank you so much for that King's Rock! Politoed is so happy he finally evoled!" Lisia said.

"Yeah, I was also very happy when I got a Fire Stone from an old guy on Cinnabar Island in Kanto! I met this weird guy on my way to a Contest in Kanto, and he offered me a Fire Stone for my Growlithe if I answered some weird riddle. Now, I have an Arcanine!" Chaz explained.

"Nice! But please, don't show me Arcanine now, I don't think he would like this place!" Lisia said. "And you've seen Jumpluff and Bellossom since they evolved, right? Did any of your other Pokemon evolve lately?"

"Yeah! I caught this Caterpie in a forest in Kanto a while ago, and it's a Metapod now!" Chaz answered.

"Hey, I once saw this Metapod on TV! It kinda looks like that cool thing between your legs!" Lisia said.

While the aforementioned part of Chaz's body grew, he decided to not get false hope and realized Lisia wasn't ready to understand about the miracles of sex yet. Instead, he decided to talk about other Pokemon he caught and trained. "I also got this funny Water Pokemon with her tongue out, a Shellder! It's a Cloyster now, a huge shell. She's a Water- and Ice type. She and Metapod are a couple!"

"A couple? What do you mean? Best friends?" Lisia asked.

"Um... Yeah," Chaz lied. He knew Lisia wouldn't understand. Trying to teach her about his biggest desires would only frustrate him, since she simply didn't get it.

"Nice! Just like Ali and Macherie, and us two!" Lisia said. "It's cool to hear about your Pokemon!"

"Well, I got this rocky snake Pokemon in this tunnel in Kanto, I think that place was called Cock Tunnel!" Chaz said. "His name is Onix. I won't show you that Pokemon here, he doesn't really like water."

After a nice, relaxing day at the spa, Lisia was refreshed and ready to beat her uncle in a crucial Contest battle. Since the battle rounds of this tournament were Double Battles, her Politoed and Altaria were ready to take on her uncle's Milotic and Ludicolo, the Pokemon she used to care for as a child.

Wallace knew his niece was much stronger than five years ago and had to start with a dazzling combo. And so, Ludicolo quickly started dancing around, avoiding Ali's repeated Fury Attack.

"Oh no!" Lisia cried when she saw the loss in points on the big screen. Then, she immediately realized how she could win. "Hey, Uncle Wallace always trains his Pokemon to perform beautiful moves, but he sometimes lost Gym Battles in the past because opponents used brute force and didn't fall for the beauty! He's much stronger than ten or five years ago, but maybe..."

Then, both Ali and his frog companion fired a fearsome, yellow blast at the carefree dancer. As Lisia predicted, the power of a double Hyper Beam was too much for the festive Water Pokemon, who had no chance to defend himself.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that..." Wallace said, as he pulled a Poke Ball from his belt and returned his defeated Pokemon to the ball. "Lisia, I thought you'd try to use marvellous Contest moves! This isn't fabulous at all!"

"Well, in the end, I'm here to win this final, not to entertain the audience! Of course I like beauty, and I love that part of Contests, but this is my first Grand Festival final, and damn it, I want to win!" Lisia answered.

"Wow, she got me there..." Wallace moaned. "What she can do, I can do better!" he thought. "Milotic, use your Hyper Beam on Politoed!" The strongest attack in the Pokemon World was enough to send Politoed flying against the wall. The green frog was unable to get up.

"Politoed, no!" Lisia cried, as she gave her Pokemon a kiss on his pink cheek. Then, she grabbed a Poke Ball. "Have some rest, Politoed! You did a great job! Now Ali and I will have fun and make sure you didn't beat Ludicolo for nothing!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Wallace taunted. "Milotic, use your Ice Beam!" A ray of ice was shot at the fluffy bird Pokemon, who was very weak against cold, freezing moves.

However, Lisia had enough experience to counter a simple, straightforward Ice move. "Ali, let's show him your Fire Blast!"

"That won't hurt Milotic at all! I thought you knew better!" Wallace snapped at his niece.

"That doesn't matter!" Lisia said, while pointing her finger at the molten ice. Thanks to the flames, the dangerous Ice Beam was neutralized in a way that amazed the judges and the audience.

"That doesn't matter, because the trophy belongs to me!" Wallace sneered. "Milotic, end this with your Wrap!" The yellow sea serpent squeezed the fluffy bird, who lost several points on the judges' scoreboard.

"No, Ali" Lisia cried, while her Pokemon seemed to be in a great deal of pain. If she wouldn't come up with a strategy quickly, the battle would be over and she would lose the biggest battle of her life.

Then, Lisia knew what to do. "Ali, use your Dragon Dance!" she cheered. Her Pokemon was shrouded in a blinding light, causing Milotic to close his eyes and release the tight grip on the Altaria. Then, Ali spread his wings and felt stronger than ever before.

"Dragon Dance? We've got to end this fast..." Wallace said. "Milotic, Ice Beam!"

A strong ray of ice was shot at the blue bird Pokemon. Normally, this would be a deathbed for a Flying and Dragon Pokemon, but Lisia knew what to do.

"Ali, let's smash right into the Ice Beam with your Outrage!" she commanded. And so, the Altaria flew right into the beam that would normally one-shot it. However, the strong, fierce power of his wings smashed the ice in pieces. Then, Milotic was struck with the harshest blow it ever felt and collapsed.

"Milotic is unable to battle! The winners are Lisia and her Altaria!" Mr. Contesta decided. "Lisia is the winner of the Ribbon Cup and the Sootopolis City Grand Festival!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Lisia screamed, while she ran at her Altaria and gave it the hugs and kisses it deserved. The two put up the best performances of their lives. The audience went crazy from excitement. Aside from Ali's brute strength and Lisia's smart strategies, the people in the stadium developed a soft spot for both the coordinator and the Pokemon's sheer cuteness and fluffiness.

While everyone focused on Lisia, Wallace returned his defeated Milotic to his Poke Ball. Then, he walked up to his niece. "Congratulations, you deserve the Ribbon Cup. I wasn't expecting this, but your strategic battling style... It's what sets a true superstar coordinator apart from all the ordinary ones. And it's clear you're a superstar now!"

Later that evening, it was time for Lisia and Ali to relax from the stressful match and the award ceremony. And so, she went back to the sauna with Chaz.

"Lisia, that was so awesome! Ali was so cool, and you're so smart!" Chaz said, while rubbing his best friend's back.

"Mach Machoke?" Macherie asked Ali, hoping to massage the Altaria's back too. However, the bird Pokemon quickly flew towards his trainer for protection.

"Aww, Ali, you want to cuddle with Chaz and me?" Lisia asked.

"Al! Al!" the bird screamed. He didn't want to be pressed against the naked body of what he saw as the perverted freak who raised his Machoke to be just as perverted.

"Aww, you just want to cuddle with me?" Lisia asked. And so, Ali wrapped his fluffy wings around his trainer's fluffy body.

"Aww, I wish I was pressed against her boobies!" Chaz thought. Then, Macherie ran at her trainer to cuddle as well.

"Well, this wasn't what I was hoping for and also not what you were hoping for, but this is still cute!" Chaz said to his Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Ali chirped happily, while Lisia petted the soft feathers on his head. "Al Altaria!"


	5. Star

The day after her 18th birthday, Lisia knew she was up against Fantina in the World Championship for coordinators. Here, the winners of regional Grand Festivals all over the world come together every year to prove who the best coordinator on the planet is. The girl from Sootopolis remembered her embarrassing loss against the Ghost-type Gym Leader from Sinnoh eight years ago. This final round was a chance for her to get revenge and to become a worldwide superstar.

After winning the Hoenn Grand Festival three years ago, Lisia lost in the quarterfinals of the World Championship. However, that never stopped her fromparticipating in other Grand Festivals. After reaching the semifinals in Sinnoh and losing the final round in Johto, she managed to win her second Grand Festival trophy in Kanto.

The battle against Fantina was about to start in a few hours. To relax, Lisia and Ali were sitting on a very soft chair in her hotel room. Next to her on one side was her friend Chaz. On the other side, her uncle Wallace was there to support his niece.

Chaz was petting his friend's shoulder to help her relax before the battle. However, after stroking her shoulder for a while, he subtly tried to move his arm a little lower, reaching for her breast.

While Chaz was enjoying the feeling of Lisia's breasts, Wallace started frowning. "Hey, what are you doing, you pervert?"

"What? I'm just enjoying myself, Lisia is fine with this!" Chaz defended himself.

"Lisia, is that true? Is that pervert allowed to touch you there?" Wallace asked.

"What's a pervert, uncle Wallace?" Lisia asked.

"A guy who is only looking for sex and nothing else, like your friend over there!" Wallace warned.

"Sex? What's that?" Lisia asked, while both men facepalmed.

"Hey, why are you messing with our friendship?" Chaz asked. "I've touched Lissi there for three years now, and she always enjoyed it when I pet her there!"

"Oh, so you two are actually together?" Wallace asked.

"Together? What do you mean?" Lisia asked.

"You know, boyfriend and girlfriend," her uncle replied.

"Well, Chaz and I are best friends!" Lisia cheered. "He helped me through lots of stress by massaging my body!"

"Oh, so your friendship is like that..." Wallace guessed. "Well, I don't think I need to know the details... Oh well, if you're both having fun..."

"Fun? We're definitely having a lot of fun! And we're gonna have even more fun when Ali and I beat Fantina!" Lisia replied.

"Well, Fantina is hard to beat. Don't you remember what happened ten years ago?" Wallace asked.

"I'm a much more experienced coordinator now," Lisia defended herself. "And I have more Pokemon now!"

"Do you already know what Pokemon you'll be using today?" Chaz asked.

"Well, Ali of course. And since Fantina's strongest Pokemon is her Drifblim, I'm going to use Raichu's type advantage to deal with that balloon," Lisia decided.

A few hours later, Ali and Raichu stood on the battlefield, ready to become superstars. On the other side of the pitch, Fantina's Gengar gave his opponents a filthy look and Drifblim hovered just above his teammate. Then, head judge Mr. Contesta told the coordinators to start the battle.

Lisia immediately knew what to do. After seeing Chaz, Wallace, Macherie and her Jumpluff cheering on the stands, she immediately thought of a way to make this battle easier. "If I can defeat one of her Pokemon immediately, this can't go wrong!"

Then, she followed her thoughts with actions. "Raichu, let's give Drifblim a taste of your Zap Cannon!" Her electric mouse hurled a blob of electricity at the balloon, who was in a great deal of pain. And on top of that, she was incapable of moving.

"That's it, Raichu!" Lisia cheered. Then, she told Ali to use his strongest move, Draco Meteor. The blue bird caused several meteors to smack into the paralyzed balloon, instantly causing her to collapse.

"Drifblim is unable to battle! Fantina only has one Pokemon left, her Gengar!" Mr. Contesta said, while the Hearthome City Gym Leader grabbed a Poke Ball and allowed her Drifblim to get some rest. As a consequence, Fantina lost a great amount of points.

"Gengar, let's show them that we won't surrender! Give Altaria a hot taste of the cuisine Hearthome with your Confuse Ray" Fantina screamed. And so, Ali kept flying around and had no idea what he was doing.

"Oh, no!" Lisia said. Then, she knew what to do. "Raichu, give Ali a small Thundershock to zap him out of this!" The electric Pokemon followed her trainer's orders and made the fluffy bird feel a small jolt of electricity, snapping him out of his confused state.

"Sacre bleu!" Fantina cursed. "Let's give Raichu un petit Hypnosis!" And so, her Ghost gave Raichu a nasty look in the eyes, putting him to sleep.

"And now drain his energy with your Dream Eater until Raichu is done for!" Fantina commanded, knowing there was nothing Raichu can do.

"Ali, stop Gengar with your Fire Blast!" Lisia tried. Her fluffy Altaria shot a big fireball at the purple ghost, severely damaging the opponent. However, it didn't stop Gengar from draining Raichu's energy. And so, the yellow mouse Pokemon fell down on the ground.

"Raichu is unable to battle! Altaria is Lisia's only Pokemon standing!" Mr. Contesta decided, while subtracting lots of points from Lisia's total. Now, she and Fantina were even. However, Gengar was worn out, while Ali still had some energy left.

"Okay, now it's one versus one..." Lisia thought. Then, she knew what to do. "Ali, I know you like girls, but let's give Gengar your hottest Attract!" The blue bird Pokemon caused hearts to emerge from his mouth, causing Gengar to fall in love with his opponent.

"Gengar, give him your best Shadow Ball!" Fantina commanded. However, her Pokemon refused to listen to his trainer.

"Oh no, the power de l'amour is simply too strong..." Fantina realized.

"Ali, it's time to finish this!" Lisia said. "Give Gengar your strongest Aerial Ace!" And so, the Altaria quickly flew towards his opponent, harshly striking with his wings. Despite the fluffiness, the ghost suffered from the heavy blow and was unable to get up.

"Both of Fantina's Pokemon are unable to battle. Lisia is the winner of the World Championship for coordinators!" Mr. Contesta announced.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Lisia screamed. She immediately ran towards her Altaria and gave the fluffy bird the tightest hug ever.

Then, Fantina walked up to her opponent. "Lisia, Félicitations. My Pokemon and I fought hard, but you're the best coordinator in the world. And your Altaria is awesome!"

"Thanks! Your Pokemon did really well, and you are a very skilled coordinator too!" Lisia said. However, she didn't shake Fantina's hand, since she was too busy massaging Ali's wings.

However, when Mr. Contesta walked up to her with a trophy, she held it up with one hand. To help her, Ali grabbed it with one of his wings.

Eight years later, Lisia was 26 years old and stood on a big stage, together with Ali. However, this time, the superstar wasn't getting an award. Instead, she was looking for talented people she could introduce in the Contest scene in front of Slateport City's Contest Hall.

"Hi everybody, I'm Lisia and this is Ali, my Altaria!" Lisia introduced herself to the crowd. "This is the place where I won my first Contest by beating my friend Chaz and his Machoke sixteen years ago. And now, it's time to find some young talent here! Let's do... Lisia's... Miraculous... Contest Scouting!"

"Lissi, scout me to be your next boyfriend!" a perverted man screamed. He was the chairman of Lisia's fanclub chapter in Slateport City. Instead of looking at her face, he was focused on her breasts only. He was a friend of Chaz and had a lot in common with Lisia's best friend. However, this man was not allowed to hug his idol or be naked around her.

"Um... I'm sure we can have fun, but I'm actually looking for young people who want to be coordinators..." Lisia answered, unsure what the man meant.

Then, her eye fell on a girl wearing a red bandana and a red t-shirt. Her Torchic was sitting on her head, looking how his trainer eagerly waved her hands into the air. "Lisia, pick me! Pick me!"

"Wow, that Torchic is SO CUTE!" Lisia thought, resisting the urge to squeal and scream. Then, she pointed her finger towards the girl. "You! You look like a girl with a great deal of talent! How would you like to have a look at the Contest Hall with me?" the superstar asked.

"Oh wow, of course! You're my idol! Do you really think I have the talent to become a star?" May asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out... I'll show you around and teach you about Contests!" Lisia said, while lots of horny men walked away, wallowing in the pain of rejection.

After giving May a Pokéblock Case and a Contest Pass, Lisia and her apprentice walked around the Contest Hall and talked about what it meant to be a coordinator. "May, I love to show off that Pokemon is more than brute strength. Pokemon are so cute, beautiful, cool, tough and smart!"

"I know, right! Torchic is adorable, and maybe he can show that off during a Contest!" May suggested. Then, she finally noticed Ali and started squealing. "Your Altaria is so adorable!"

"Indeed! And thank you!" Lisia said. "But you can't shy away from brute strength all the time. I battled Fantina, a strong Ghost-type trainer sixteen years ago and lost miserably when trying to impress the judges with beautiful moves. However, when I became a star eight years ago, Ali and my Raichu simply took care of her Ghosts with pure, brute strength and battle strategy. It wasn't the most elegant battle of my career, but it made me a worldwide superstar. So don't forget that power matters too."

"Thanks, I won't forget that," May said, while the two walked up towards the beach just outside of town to relax and talk about Contests.

After putting on their swimsuits, Lisia suddenly felt a weird, eerie sensation. She had the feeling that someone must have been spying on her and May for a while.

Suddenly, the sand in front of their towels started moving. Then, a man with a white, painted face and a red nose emerged from the sand. "You foolish child! Never go to a beach on your own! Now hand over all your money!" he screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" May screamed. "Lisia, is that a killer clown?"

"Yeah, he is!" Lisia said. "That's Anthony, a notorious creep who harasses children for sixteen years now! But he didn't notice I was here too!"

"So what?" Anthony said. "You're a dense girl, and I'm sure I can beat you today!" Then, he hurled his Poke Ball, causing his fellow clown to appear. "Mr. Mime!" the Pokemon screamed.

"Ali kicked your ass years ago and he'll do it again!" Lisia said. And indeed, one quick Aerial Ace was enough to send Mr. Mime flying. After the clown-like Pokemon fell on the ground, he was unable to get up.

"No!" Anthony screamed. After returning his Pokemon to his Poke Ball, he quickly ran away.

After getting thanked by May, Ali and Lisia enjoyed another hug, causing the bird Pokemon to squeal from happiness. "Allll Altaria!"


End file.
